Protecting My Son
by VampireQueen21
Summary: Theresa runs with Little Ethan instead of handing him to the social workers. It's 5 years later and the social worker and police have found Little E and Theresa, what happens when they bring Theresa's enemy's with them? X-over with Coyote Ugly. Therox fic
1. Prologue

Title: Protecting My Son  
  
Author: Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21  
  
Rating: PG-13-R (possible NC-17 material but I don't know yet)  
  
Category: X-over with Coyote Ugly.  
  
Couple: Fox/Theresa  
  
Summary: When the social worker came to take Little Ethan away Theresa ran away with him to New York. Then 5 years later Theresa and Little Ethan are found. Rebecca, Julian, Ivy, Ethan, and Gwen come to New York to see if Theresa is in the streets where she belongs.  
  
Authors Note: Sarah is still dead, and when Theresa ran with Little Ethan the police and social workers could never find her, almost like she dropped off the face of the Earth.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Prologue:  
  
December 2003  
  
"You're only making this harder on you and your son if you keep fighting." The social worker yells through the door trying to reason with the angry mother.  
  
"You can't have my son." Theresa yells back. Just moments ago these people entered her home and tried to take her little boy away from her. When they thought they had her cornered she with Little Ethan ran into her mother's bedroom locking the door.  
  
Glancing around she had to find a way of here-her eyes land on the window. Feeling a ray of hope she runs to Mama's closet and grabs a coat for her and Little Ethan.  
  
"Come here baby." Little Ethan walks over to his mother and she wraps him one of her mother's coats. Hurrying through Mama's things she finds where Mama keeps some extra money in case of emergencies, and she would have to say that this is an emergency.  
  
Grabbing a pad and a pen she scribbles a note for her mother saying quickly what happened and why she took the money, and hiding the note in a place where only her Mama was sure to find it. Shrugging on a coat Theresa picks up her son and walks toward the window.  
  
She peers out making sure no one is out there ready to catch them when they run. Not seeing anyone in sight she opens the window slowly happy that her mother had fixed the hinges last week so it doesn't squeak when she opens it.  
  
With her son securely in her arms Theresa eases out of the window and slowly creeps away. Always looking back to see if anyone was following her, no one was. Holding her son close she kisses his forehead and prays that everything will be all right. She doesn't know what she'd do if her son was ever taken away from her.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. I'm sorry that this took a while to get out, but at least for a little while the parts are going to be a little short, and it will more than likely take a little while to post the parts. Because my grandfather is in the hospital right now and he's one of my first priorities.  
  
Part 1  
  
~5 Years Later~  
  
November 2008  
  
"All right buddy, are you ready to come with me to get your mom?" Nicholas Foxworth Crane picks up his and Theresa's child Fox Jr. and smiles at him and Little Ethan. He was so thrilled, just 4 months ago Little Ethan had become his, since he adopted him when him and Resa got married. Even though Little E wasn't his biological son, Fox had promised that he would always love Little Ethan the same way he loved his biological son. And he had kept that promise-it was easy promise to keep, Little E was easy to love.  
  
For years he thought that he was in love with Whitney Russell, but after he went to see Theresa a year after she and Little Ethan split and saw her on the bar dancing. That was when he fell in love with her and Whitney moved out of his spotlight and Theresa was moved in her place.  
  
Now they were married have 2 children Little Ethan almost 7 years and Fox Jr. who is 2 years old. Both are his and Theresa's most valuable treasures.  
  
Resa works at a bar called Coyote Ugly, one of the reasons she started there was because they made good money. Later when she really started working there and getting good at her job she began to love the job.  
  
When Resa ran with Little Ethan nobody knew where she had run off too. This was exactly something that she would do if she felt her son was threatened. After everyone found out that social services had tried to take Little Ethan away it was no question in anyone's mind why she split.  
  
At the funeral for Sarah, Rebecca got a phone call from social services telling her that Theresa had run off with the child. Rebecca screamed at the woman's incompetence and that was when everything came pouring out. About Rebecca forcing Julian to call social services, Julian's affair with Eve Russell, everything.  
  
If Resa and Little E weren't gone he might have thought that the situation was funny but as it turns out it wasn't very funny at all. Rebecca and Gwen blame Theresa for Sarah's death and figured that if Gwen lost her baby then Theresa was going to lose hers as well.  
  
Pilar later that day after searching her room had found the note that Theresa had left her telling her why she took the money and when she got a job she would pay her back. That's when Pilar went to Whitney telling her Theresa had written.  
  
Then Whitney told him and he set out to find them-to try and help them, he wasn't going to turn over Little Ethan or Theresa if he found them. He knew that Little Ethan belonged with his mother and Theresa is a damn good mother.  
  
It took him almost a year to find Theresa, and the only reason he was able to find her was because there was a picture of her in the paper. He was lucky no one from Harmony saw it, since it was a New York paper.  
  
So he got onto the Crane jet and flew to New York, he found the bar easy enough but it was a bitch trying to get past the Bouncer. When he showed the guy his ID the bouncer pulled him aside and said to sit tight. The big guy called-he guess she was the manager-out and showed him the ID and asked if it was clear to let him in.  
  
The woman said to hold on and left and 5 minutes later came back out and said that it was all right, and that he was the one Crane that could be allowed in. So the woman, he found out later was named Lil, lead him to a back room area. It was small but it looked like a break area.  
  
He never saw the bar; he was concentrating too much of his brainpower on getting to Theresa. When he entered the room there was no Theresa, but Lil had told him just to sit tight for a little bit while she went to get Theresa who was busy at the moment and would be done momentarily.  
  
So taking a seat he waits, after ten minutes he contemplates leaving but decides against it. He came this far already and he finally found Theresa, he wasn't going to leave until he talked to her.  
  
A few minutes later the door to the break opens and in walks a tone, sweaty, dark haired woman scrubbing at her hair. Lifting her head up and spraying water in little droplets around the room Fox sees that it's Theresa.  
  
"Resa?" Fox stood up and without giving Theresa time to say a word he took her in his arms and hugged her close. He felt her breasts press against his chest, the wetness of her water slicked bare back, her leather-incased thighs rubbing against his Levi covered jeans.  
  
"Fox-I miss you too but your kind of cutting off my air-supply." Pushing her back lightly he apologizes and offered the excuse that he just missed her so much he had to make sure that she was real.  
  
Fox tells her everything that she needs to know about what's happening in Harmony. Then he asked her about her and Little Ethan, to which he was told that everything is very good for them.  
  
That's when Lil had re-entered the room and told Theresa that she was needed back out on the bar. Resa' had invited him to sit at the bar and have a drink on the house..who was he to say no? Following the two ladies out he finally sees what's happening in the bar.  
  
Theresa climbs over the bar and into the back twirling the liquor bottles like a pro and pouring the drinks like she's done it her whole life. She winks at a customer and he finds himself feeling a little jealous. He feels like Theresa is his and shouldn't be winking at other men-especially the men who are openly leering at her.  
  
Finally getting to Fox Theresa asks him what he would like to drink. "Just a shot of Tequila."  
  
"You got it." Theresa flips the shot glass, then reaching at the bottom of the bar flips up and then twirls the Tequila bottle. Lastly turning it and pouring it into the glass and slides it to him.  
  
"Enjoy." She smiles widely at him and sends him an air kiss.  
  
The song changed on the jukebox and Theresa yells and pumps her fist enthusiastically. She climbs up onto the bar with 2 of the other girls and begins to move sensually and seductively like she's trying to entice some of the men here tonight.  
  
There's a pole at the end of the bar that Theresa is curling her leg around and twirling on it. She gets off the pole and walks to the middle of the bar and crooks her finger inviting one of the drunks on the bar with her. The drunk claps at the crowd and gets on the bar with Resa'.  
  
Fox shakes his head and tries to remove the feelings that are bubbling up inside him-like rage, jealously, and the desire to kill the man trying to touch Resa. It takes all his willpower to keep from jumping on the bar and beating the shit out of the guy.  
  
A tugging on his coat breaks him out of his memories of seeing his Resa after a year. Glancing down he sees Little Ethan smiling up at him. "What's up little buddy?"  
  
"Aren't we going to see mommy?"  
  
"Of course we are little buddy." He had been so into his memories that he didn't notice almost 3 minutes had passed of standing next to the door and not leaving.  
  
Taking Little Ethan's hand and lifting Fox Jr. higher on his hip he opens the door and standing there are people he never expected to see again.  
  
"Well, well. This is definitely a surprise."  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. So sorry for the long delay, RL has hit me really hard lately. Also I stopped watching Passions for a while because it got kind of boring for me. But I started watching it again a couple months ago (or at least the parts with my fav. characters. I hate Fox being with Whitney.)

A.N. 2: Fox Jr. is going to be called Junior sometimes. So now onto part 2.

**Part 2**

_Previously on Protecting My Son_

_Taking Little Ethan's hand and lifting Fox Jr. higher on his hip he opens the door and standing there are people he never expected to see again. _

"_Well, well. This is definitely a surprise."_

Whitney Russell and Chad Harris were standing at his front door with very serious expressions on their faces. "Hey Fox."

"Hey Whit, Chad. What's up?" Fox had told them years ago when he let them know he found Theresa and Little Ethan that they weren't to contact them or show up unless there was an emergency. Now with Whitney and Chad standing at his front door there's something going on that would need immediate attention.

"Rebecca saw Theresa on the news last night. Something about a bar here in New York. She's on her way here with the rest of the Crane Clan to take Little Ethan from Resa." Whitney blurts the whole thing out.

Fox sighs out in frustration. "Great. I would have thought she'd have given all this up once Theresa left." He should have known Rebecca would never let Theresa leave without causing trouble. "How did you two find out about?"

"Ethan mentioned it to me and I told Whitney, as far as I know she doesn't know exactly where you all live but with the Crane power it's likely she'll find out real soon." Chad tells his acquaintance.

"How long till they get here do you think?"

Chad shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know man, but they won't be coming here. They'll be going to the bar since they know she works there."

"And the reason why Rebecca and Gwen are still pursuing this is because when Gwen fell in LA it damaged something and made it impossible for her to have any more children. Biological children anyway. Then later Ethan and Gwen decided to try a surrogate, but none of the embryos took. Now they're looking into adoption, but Gwen and Rebecca still think it was all Theresa's fault and they vowed to get revenge. No matter how much time has passed." Whitney reveals.

"Alright, I gotta pick up Theresa, she's shopping with Cami. Umm, can you watch the kids for me, Resa's going to blow and I don't want the kids around when that happens."

Whitney nods. "Not a problem." She bends down, "hey Ethan, do you remember me?"

L. Ethan nods sort of hiding behind Fox's leg. "You're Aunt Whitney."

"That's right. Your daddy is going to pick up your mommy and Chad and I are going to stay here with you and your brother, would you like that?"

"I wanna see mommy, she promised us ice cream." L. Ethan smiles wide at the thought of a double scoop waffle cone ice cream.

Fox bends down, Fox jr. still in his arms. "Buddy, I have to go tell mommy something, and it's going to make mom mad. But I promise tomorrow I will take you, Junior, and Theresa out for ice cream."

"Swear?"

"I swear." Fox kisses his forehead.

"Ok, as long as I get three scoops instead of two." L. Ethan negotiates.

"Three?" He thinks about it for a moment, before finally agreeing to his sons wants. "Ok three scoops."

"I want three too." Fox Jr. holds up three fingers and grins.

Fox chuckles at his kids. "See what you started Lil. E? Alright you can have three scoops too."

"Yah!" Junior claps his hands as his dad puts him down next to his brother. When they're about to run off into the living room Fox halts them with a loud 'Stop'.

"Ok you two be good for Whitney and Chad, their good friends of Mommy and Daddy's ok?" They nod and Fox says his good-byes and thanks to Whitney and Chad then leaves to pick up Theresa and Cami.

Twenty minutes later he pulls up in front of the coffee shop Cami and Resa always stop in after shopping, he calls Theresa's cell and tells her he's outside. A few moments later the two friends come out giggling and carrying four bags each.

He hates that he's about to ruin Theresa's good mood but he doesn't have much choice, it's either tell Theresa today or have her find out when Rebecca and company come barging in on her at the bar. Definitely today, at the bar she would be looser and a bit tipsy which equals to a loose tongue and quick insults, something that wouldn't help her case at all.

Theresa puts her bags in the back with Cami and her bags and Fox pulls away from the curb and back into traffic. It was then Theresa really looked at his face and knew something was wrong. "What's going on Fox?"

"I have something to tell you and it's serious." Fox doesn't elaborate.

"Well, what is it? Is it the kids? Are they ok?"

"The kids are fine Resa. Trust me nothing has happened to them. But maybe we should wait till we get back to the house." Fox isn't sure how much Theresa told her friends and co-workers about her life before New York.

"No, I want you to tell me now."

Fox nods his head slowly. "Ok," he starts reluctantly. "Rebecca saw the news special that NBC did on Coyote Ugly, and she saw your picture, she's on her way here to New York."

TBC


End file.
